Through Time
by Lady Sanshi
Summary: The peace at hand is once again threatened years later. A new gundam pilot enters the scene with a past she can't recall.
1. Default Chapter

Through Time

Chapter One: Disappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, damn… ^_^

************************************************************************

Nearly a year had passed since the Eve's War in late AC 196. Many of the respective people had moved on with their lives. It was soon to be the year 198 AC and many things have changed since then. Zechs presented himself as an assistant to Relena in rebuilding the Cinq kingdom as well as helping with the Terraforming project on Mars, which was going quite well. Of course, Noin, the life long friend of Zechs, had stayed by his side throughout this time. Sally Po and former gundam pilot, Chang Wufei, worked as partners for the Preventers, whom Lady Une was the head of. Shortly after the war, Lady Une adopted Trieze Kushrenada's daughter, Marimea. Trowa Barton returned to the circus and to his sister Catherine Bloom, whom he had been separated with as a baby. 

Quatre Winner returned home to his band of 40 Arabian men and to his 29 sisters. Through much confusion he inherited his deceased fathers business and began to make his public appearance. A young German woman called Hilde ran a small metal scrap business with Duo Maxwell and seen constantly together. Gundam pilot Heero Yuy had no specific location. Although he was commonly seen on the colony L1 working low profile jobs and conferences that involved Relena Darlian. The Vice Foreign Minister herself was a very active young woman whose job required many hours of paperwork. Although her youth included politicians and public appearance instead of parties and personal relationships, she could never complain. Relena's passion was her work. 

In fact, today was the woman's 18th birthday. After attending a small birthday party with a few of her CO-workers and a quick visit with her foster mother, Mrs. Darlian, Relena walked the streets of colony L1 to find some time to breathe. Stopping, she regarded a small television screen residing in a store window.

"Today, a riot was held over the new rule in the area Relena Darlian has been accompanying ", the women reporter stated.

"This battle consisted with not mobile suits but the peoples hunger for them and for a new change in government."

"I wonder sometimes, if what I do is the right thing", Relena questioned herself. " I wish there were another way I could help besides sitting behind the safety of my office." 

She was now questioning herself, but why. She decided that, well, maybe people are right. Maybe peace really is a result of war. She was supposed to be a pacifist. Yet, her reason for taking on her foster parent's name was to distance herself from that title. But her ideals were slowly taking on a wiser form. During the war in AC 195-196 she had been a complete pacifist. Through the Eve's war from AC 196-197 she had learned that sometimes the people's strong hearts and desire to fight for peace were of the most importance. Heero had taught her that. 

She often wandered if he was happy wherever he was and sometimes if she herself was happy as well. Relena loved her job but the stress was unbelievable. Sometimes she would look to the sky and feel that wherever he was he was looking towards the sky and thinking of her too. They had kept some contact over the months. She had received a few e-mails from him and saw his face at many of her conferences. They had even met once when they had been in the same area. Their relationship had stayed strictly to that of an old acquaintance and of business. She cleared her mind and walked on, not realizing that there were eyes in the shadows looking upon her.

"Hmmm, the master was right. She might be a good choice", the man's glass eye smiled mischievously. "She has dealt with much stress form her current position".

*****

"Ms. Relena", the brunette secretary said.

"Yes?"

"A small package arrived for you this morning".

"Thank you very much." Relena picked up the small package and a white envelope which no doubt contained a birthday card.

"And by the way, Ms. Relena, happy birthday".

"Thanks".

Relena walked to her door and slowly opened the it. She stepped in to the room and switched on the lights while opening her present. Inside was a small orb with a music box. She smiled to her self and shook the ball watching the snowdrift around a small teddy bear. Relena read the card and smiled when she discovered it was from Heero. Putting the card on her desk she began to wind the music box. Startled she almost dropped the orb. The music box began to play a soft and pretty tune filled with hope within her hands.

"Oh my", Relena gasped. 

"Hello child" I saw you walking today and I couldn't ignore your radiance", his glass eye gleaming at her.

"Who are you?"

"A scientist, and a mechanical genius".

"I'll ask again," she said sternly her gaze never shifting from his.

"Do you like jewelry my dear?" The old man held up a beautiful choker with a black gem dangling from it.

"Sir, I'm sorry. But if you do not leave I will call security."

"I think I can help you, would you wish to be a true warrior?"

"Excuse me, but I've heard enough!"

"Aren't you tired of war?"

"Ms. Kyle?" Relena switched on her vid screen.

"Yes, Ms. Relena?" the brunette responded.

Suddenly the crooked man slammed his fist on the vid screen and broke the connection. He then tackled Relena to the ground and made one disabling blow. He then put the choker with the black gem on her small neck and clasped it together. Relena lay there motionlessly for a moment until her eyes finally shut.

"Now we are ready to go, your highness."

He then threw Relena on to his shoulder and walked past the secretary.

"Ms. Relena! What are you doing with her? I'm calling security!" The brunette fumbled with the phone punching in numbers

"Why don't you sleep for a while, eh?" smiled the old man as he walked out of the building but not before leaving sleeping gas that filled the room in a matter of seconds.

Sirens filled the air and loud cries were heard from people all around once they discovered what had happened. But nothing could be done. There was no evidence, no DNA samples and no fingerprints, nothing. They had escaped without a trace. Relena was gone. The peoples hope for peace and only hope had disappeared. Before the Terraforming project had been completed and before the few riots could be taken care of. Relena was never heard of nor seen again. But throughout the whole ordeal you could almost hear a faint tune from a music box coming form the sewers.

********************************************************

Hello out there. I hope you like this. I originally wrote this two years ago when I had no idea what the hell I was doing so I decided to rewrite it all. Hope you enjoy. Tootles. 

__

Lady Sanshi


	2. The War

Through Time

Chapter 2 : The War

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing ^_^

************************************************************************

"Hello, this is Robert Arnold of ROTM news. (I'm a Sailor moon freak. So it stands for rabbit of the moon ^_^) Today's top story is Relena Peacecraft, but more known as Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and former Queen of the World. Relena Darlian has been reported missing for the last 10 months. New questions are being answered with the young politicians disappearance, and possible murder. Besides her politically life, questions have also emerged about her personal life. What was really going on behind the politics with this young proclaimor of peace? A mysterious relationship with a gundam pilot? We'll tell all, next, on Relena Peacecraft: Behind the Peacecraft name." 

Duo hadn't heard the TV across the street, he was to busy listening to his growling stomach.

"I think we should get pizza", said Duo.

"But didn't you promise me we'd go see a movie?" Hilde asked smiling.

"Oh, but I want pizza! Plus all you ever want to see are sappy movies, not that I have a problem with that!" he tried to recover from the statement. But she wasn't paying attention her eyes were focused someplace else.

"My god Duo, when will it stop?"

Mobile suits filled the sky and some started to attack randomly. Colony L1 shook fiercely as people screamed to get to safety. Duo covered Hilde's head and looked, as the colony was slowly shaking apart.

"I'm so tired of this", Duo remarked. "Everything we do, it's for nothing!"

"Duo!" Hilde yelled as he began to get up. "What are you doing? We have to get to a shelter!"

Duo blinked as he realized that he was standing through the attack and was staring at the mobile suits. _I forgot, I don't have my buddy with me anymore. _Duo swore under his breath and ran along side Hilde to safety.

*

A the local colony circus…

Trowa had just landed on the high wire and caught Catherine when explosions had been heard outside. People had scurried out for their lives. Trowa jumped from the wire and landed swiftly on the ground and set Catherine down.

"What's going on Trowa?" Catherine asked as she clasped her hands together.

"I'm not sure", he told her. "Get to a safe place Catherine. I'll be back."

"Trowa?"

"Take care of this for me." He gave her his clown mask and before she could even look up he was gone."

"Oh Trowa." She whispered in to the wind.

**

On Earth at Preventer headquarters..

Wufei and Sally were in Africa looking up any new possible threats to peace. They had received a few anonymous calls warning them of a factory manufacturing mobile suits. But to no avail. They hadn't sited anything and had the basic perimeter on constant surveillance. A loud beeping noise came from the phone in the car. Sally put down her binoculars to answer the call. It was Noin.

"Why hello there, why do I get the honor of this call Noin?" said Sally sitting back in her car seat.

"Ms. Une just called me a moment ago, it seems that the rumors are true!"

"What rumors?" asked Wufei.

"Someone is trying to establish a new rule. There's a battle being fought as we speak."

"Not again," Whispered Sally.

***

At the Winners mansion the news was spreading fast.

"Master Quatre! Master Quatre quick!" Rashid came running up to Quatre.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Quatre stood up from his desk filled with political documents. Rashid turned the television on.

"Reports are in. An attack has been made on Colony L1. People are to remain calm and proceed to the nearest shelter as soon as poss-"

Quatre turned the TV off a frown on his troubled face.

"This is horrible", he whispered to himself. 

****

On colony L1, Heero had well noticed the attacks being made. A life of peace had been interrupted yet again; his peace had been interrupted. It was time to leave yet again. After all this time of solitude he was going to need some help. He was going to need another way to fight. Heero was finally awakening from his life of sorrow. After all, what else was there to live for if he couldn't do anything to protect the girl he knew as the angel of peace? He remembered the small girl, Marimeai's, words…_History is much like an Endless Waltz. The three beats of war peace and revolution continue on forever…_The waltz was continuing on again. Somehow even in the chaos of the situation he found himself looking toward the sky for hope and uttered one name, 

"Relena." A girl he had long since given up hope for. A woman that was surely dead.

*****

At a secret base located in Australia…

"Good, very good. Especially you Aya." The old man smiled.

Three girls walked toward him after stepping out of their gundams. A girl with long honey blond hair and blue eyes walked toward him after jumping down from her white and dark blue gundam. A girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes followed. Her gundam was a deep maroon and black. The last girl had light brown hair and brilliant bright green eyes. She skipped along slowly after stepping out of her forest green gundam. The blue eyed girl regarded the old man.

"Thank you Professor."

"Yeah Aya, you so kick ass!" Said the brown-eyed girl,Yuka.

" We know Aya can do it!" teased the other girl, Nani.

Aya smiled at them, her two allies. When she first came to the compound she hadn't know any one. Actually she hadn't remembered anyone or anything. The Professor, X, had taken good care of her and assured her that she would have died with out his assistance. He told Aya that she was found deserted and alone wondering the streets after suffering a severe head blow from a riot that had been taking place at the governor's office. She was all alone and had no known relatives and Professor X had taken her in. Aya had been staying with them almost ten months now. She was grateful to serve him. She had been training to fight in the up coming war, the war like no other. The war against the Cobra.

"Come on girls, lets hit the showers! I don't know about you but I can smell myself!" Yuka laughed her way down the hall as Nani followed. 

"Aya, its time for your dosage." Said the Professor.

Aya followed him to the hospital wing and waited on the patients' table. The Professor turned around and held a needle with blue elixir in it and squeezed it so all the air was out.

"Aren't you excited." He said. "You only have a few more dosages left before you don't need any more." Aya had been suffering from severe head pain from her accident two years ago and the medication was to ease the pain.

"Yes, I am." She nodded.

"Excuse me! Hello, I am the official doctor here!" exclaimed a woman with bright red hair and deep green - blue eyes. 

"Relax Clare, I think I know how to use a needle."

"Oh give me that!" Clare said and took the needle and wiped and antibiotic on Aya's arm. "I bet you would have poked ten holes in her arm before you found a vein."

Aya suppressed the urge to show her amusement at the astounded professor while Clare inserted the needle into her arm.

"All done," said Clare after putting the needle in a machine for sterilization. 

Nodding, Aya walked out and proceeded to her room. 

She stopped at the mobile suit hanger and looked at her gundam. Aya felt the need to speak a name but as soon as the name was about to be spoken the name left her lips and her memory. Her head started ringing with discomfort and she was silently grateful that she would no longer have these weird flashes of red and pain in her head any more. Her hands raised to touch the black jewel around her choker. Soon she would be able to live her life without the forgotten memory of a name. 

A red siren started to sound people and Aya ran toward her gundam. Time for another quick battle with the Cobra.

******

"Mr. Miliardo." An officer called his commander.

"Yes"? He responded.

"The battle was successful. All mobile suits are destroyed."

"But only because of these strange gundams. We could not have won that battle with the few mobile suits we have made in the past year."

"Sir? Are you all right".

"Fine, lets leave these gundams be. We'll meet these new pilots soon enough. I know it. " _Relena, come back and reclaim your title even if you must come back from the land of the dead. A man this is supposed to be dead is not fit to lead this peace that you have made._

*******

Aya walked throughout the corridors alone that night. The Cobra had been defeated easily and that thought caused her to think. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about this, after all Professor X told her when it was necessary to think. Yet, more mobile suits were being built at her compound. Some were just prototypes and others were simple models, but there were five that matched her own. She stared at them wondering whom they could possibly be for. Was the Professor angry with her? Had he found another pilot to take her place? Perhaps he knew she was thinking about things other than her orders. No, she didn't want to think such thoughts about the Professor and his assistant Clare. They had done nothing but care for her. Still Aya wondered. Since these pains in her head were slowly being treated and lifted away, there were small pains in her heart that felt like empty holes. She slowed to a stop outside of the laboratory. 

The light was on.

Noises were coming from computer and the door was slowly ajar. There was a sound of a muffled voice coming from…

"I told you!" someone yelled, it was the professor. "You can't have her yet! Her treatment isn't over! The microchips we planted aren't scheduled to be fully operational until her medication and training are up to a standard level. Yes, but the necklace only temporarily holds her mind at the moment." There was a slight pause and then a fist banging on a table. "I said no damnit!" 

Aya was staring at the door listening. Who had that been? There was an another sound after that conversation was terminated and then another began, but this time his voice was different.

"Yes, it's me. I couldn't pretend with Demone anymore he wanted the girl." Pause. " I know I've wronged her, but it had to be done. She's the best I have. The wars coming and we need an alliance. Can you contact them? Yes the others, we will need all the pilots we can get. I don't think they will approve of Aya, after all, Relena is dead. Yes, the suits are ready."

Aya ran as quietly as she could away to her room. What the hell was going on? The bastard! After all this time! She was trained to be perfect in everything she did and now her heart had grown cold and bitter over the months of being left without a true family with this ache in her breast. The searing pain came to her head once again as she searched her thoughts for answers. She didn't notice, but the jewel on her choker glowed a bright red that matched the color of a sudden flashing in her eyes.

The Professor looked as his tracking device went off, _Damn, she heard me, that girl isn't done with her treatment yet! She will be the destroyer of worlds; I will make her be._

Professor X followed Aya to her room.

As the professor opened Aya's door and walked into her unlit room a sudden cry escaped his lips as the wind was knocked out of him.

"A-aya", he coughed out trying to stay standing.

"Tell me now." Her voice was earily calm.

The professor noted how the jewel at her neck glowed red and spoke calmly as not to upset her any further, "Your anger has clouded your vision."

"It is not my vision that needs correcting"; she said as her eyes narrowed. "Must I kill you?"

Professor X sighed and looked her straight in the eye. Thinking quickly he chose his words as wisely as he could and spoke them slowly and as calmly as he could. 

"The war is coming-"

"Tell me something new."

"The pilots fromm the old war are coming here, the gundam pilots."

"The suits" he nodded confirming her thought, though he was wondering how much thinking she had been doing.

"You must stay away from them. They will bring nothing to you but death."

"What?"

"There was a girl Aya, Relena Darlian. They knew her." She nodded. Aya had heard of this girl who had taught her childish fantasies of complete pacifism. The girl was supposedly missing and claimed dead. So why was he speaking to her of this? 

The professor looked in her eyes and spoke calmly, "You killed her."

************************************************************************

Hey everyone this revised chapter completed. 

__

Lady Sanshi


	3. Introductions

Through Time

Chapter 3 : Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

************************************************************************

"Yes, sir. I understand." Lady Une set the phone down and sighed.

Almost two years ago since the Preventer's had been formed there had been a war. Now, there was going to be another one. Was it her, or was this department not quite doing their job? Then that would mean she wasn't doing her job, and it wasn't like she had psychic abilities and could just predict the arise of a new conflict. 

Truthfully she never had to. There were always politicians who brought out the worst in people and then there were the peacemakers. Like Relena Darlian. Relena had been one of the few politicians who had actually supported their department with funds and since her death… Well there had been a few more outbreaks they had to deal with. A sudden knock at the door and startled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

A small girl with shoulder length red hair opened the door and closed it closely behind her. Lady Une smiled at Marimea; she was after all her adopted daughter.

"Mother, are you finished now?"

"For now at least." Lady Une put a few of papers into her brief case and took hold of Marimea's hand. 

"Are their complications in your organization because of the new threat?" 

"Yes there are." She said truthfully. Une was always forward with Marimea. Truth was what their relationship was based upon. She felt Marimea squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled down to the frowning girl. "It was not and never will be your fault." She added hoping to ease her doubting mind.

"I know." Marimea only squeezed her hand tighter.

*

Aya stared at the professor, not quite understanding what he had just said.

"I killed her." She said very slowly as if she were talking to a child. He nodded in confirming it. 

"I think I would remember if I killed a princess of peace."

The wheels in the professors head turned. He needed to keep this girl under his thumb so to speak. And the less she knew the better. He could easily just fix this complication by a simple operation, but the ultimate operation still remained to make her completely obedient. First of all the master needed her, or her mind, and along with that he needed her to believe him and the lie. And so he told it.

"Your family was killed during a battle around 195 AC. After that you wondered aimlessly stealing anything just to stay alive. You were still young then and badly injured along with carrying disease. That was when I found you and the only way I could save you was to use technology. Very advanced technology. To save you I had to use the DNA of another and reconstruct your cells. After doing this you grew angry and blamed your misfortunes on Ms. Darlian, with the very woman whose DNA I happened to use. A few years later you killed her with your own hands, I was there. You were an experiment, an experiment that almost failed. You have no memories Aya and what memories you have cause you great pain. You should be grateful for what I have done for you!"

"I once worked with a number of professors that created the gundams and they will soon join us on this very compound. I have no choice of that. But you must stay away from them if you value your life. They would sooner kill you than look at you if they had known what you've done."

The words flew to Aya's mind and her brain began to compute them. She was a cold-blooded killer, nothing more. Although the thought hadn't affected her before, it affected her now. She had killed the very symbol of peace and that was all the entire world needed to despise her. The thought registered fine with her mind and she was beginning to accept this. Aya's eyes filled with unexpressed emotions, but she couldn't express this feeling in her chest even if she wanted to. A soldier never would and Aya wasn't sure if she even knew how to express her self anymore. Trust wasn't an option, she had to comply. After all, what other options did she have? Orders are orders. Information was information no mater who supplied it.

"What of Yuka and Nani?" Her voice slightly strained.

"They know not of this, but they will be able to see the pilots for working conditions." He stood now before her, taller than he had ever been. "I've trained you to be the best, to never jeopardize the mission, do not jeopardize this."

Aya looked into his stern and glaring eyes. She stared deep into them and matched his own expression.

"Understood." Was all she said. 

**

Quatre lay back in his expensive leather chair and gazed out the window. After the past events of the few years he had taken to running his fathers business and continued to promote peaceful solutions. He smiled at the thought. A few years ago he would never imagined himself staying in an office being the peacemaker. Nope, he would have been the one trying to get involved with the battle.

Well currently he was quite sane and he knew exactly what he was doing with his life, maybe that was why he seemed slightly tired lately. Although during to the new circumstances following the Cobra, things had begun to get a little more complicated and he found himself missing the peaceful paper work he had been doing. 

Quatre was distracted form his thoughts as an e-mail portrayed itself on his screen. 

"Hello Quatre. This is Dr. J. Due to circumstances regarding the new threat to peace I have decided to reassemble the original gundam pilots. This may seem a waste to you but certainly not to me, as I have reconstructed a few of your mobile suit friends. The coordinates to the base follow the message. If you would be so kind please contact Duo for me. "

Quatre leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. So their gundams have been reconstructed, it had been so long ago since they had destroyed their gundams. Deciding he should go, he called Duo.

***

Meanwhile Duo and Hilde were having their own problems. After the attack their home was, somewhat destroyed.

"Damn, this sucks, " just as he said this a loud crash came from behind him. Great another light fell from the ceiling.

"This doesn't look very good Duo." Hilde picked up a broken piece of china from the floor. She tried putting the pieces together but sighed as they all turned to dust in her hands. "Now our junk yard really is a junk yard."

"Yeah, no kidding." He whistled as he surveyed the damage. Ok, a few knocked down walls, some broken furniture, and silver ware broken and spread about the floor. This was going to cost some money to replace. 

Their house was more like their workshop and living area. They had their office in one room and the garage right outside, well it used to be right outside. And then a few bedrooms. Some of their employers actually stayed in some of the spare rooms and paid rent. So they shared a business and lived together, but of course they slept in different rooms. Well of course they did, I mean sure they were good friends, especially after the war. They had always been able to talk, about anything. About the war, it had always been about the war. 

He remembered when he had first asked her if she wanted to help him with his business. This was shortly after the war of 195 AC and they had continued to be good friends. Hilde always understood him and he really appreciated her, she had done so much for him. She had helped him learn to live in this new peace that he and his fellow gundam pilots had created. He sighed looking around again and wondered if what they had originally fought for was all in vain. What was he accomplishing? Other than encouraging people to recycle. Sometimes he disgusted himself. A sour look fell upon his face as he crossed his arms in irritation.

"Don't worry about it Duo, insurance will cover most of it." Hilde placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I guess." He sighed letting his sour mood slip away and smiled at her. "Thanks."

At that very moment a loud beeping noise came from the floor. 

"Is that the phone?" Hilde asked as she began moving things on the floor.

"I think it is. It must be under all this crap" he muttered under his breath. Annoyed he got down on the floor and decided to throw things out of his way. Hilde gave him a look when he threw a book her way.

Duo was getting extremely irritated by the loud ringing until he finally found the phone. 

"Thank God! Hello, Maxwells junk yard."

There was a slight pause until Qautre responded form the other end, "Hey Duo, it's me Qautre."

"Qautre! Hey there buddy, what can I do for you?" he started to lean against a very burnt desk and cursed under his breath when it nearly collapsed under him. 

"Duo, we have a very serious problem on our hands. I got a call from Dr. J and he's assembling all the gundam pilots. It looks like we're needed once again."

A frown made it's way to Duo's face. "That so." A dull remark he knew that. "What exactly are we supposed to do? We don't have any way to fight let alone protect anyone. I thought that this time, maybe we'd get peace." Then Relena disappeared, he added to himself.

"I know. But Dr. J said that he'd supply us with new gundams."

"Well now, that sounds better."

"Here are the coordinates were we're going to meet." Duo snapped his fingers at Hilde and made a writing motion. She quickly picked a pen from her pocket and threw him a sketchpad. After he finished writing and muttered his thanks and good bye he looked at Hilde and shrugged.

"Looks like we'll deal with this crap later." Another loud crash followed as the ceiling was beginning to give way.

***

"Now, lets go over it once again."

Yuka rolled her eyes as Nani just smiled sweetly at the professor. Aya was sitting in the corner watching their exchange with her arms crossed in front of her chest. They had been over this a thousand times.

"When you are asked what you do here you say…"

"Nani and I are trained in mobile suit combat. We are the pilots of the gundams 06 and 07."

"Nani, what do you say if they ask you about the third gundam?"

She giggled a little and her light attitude made Aya smile. "That the gundam is just a prototype and it works automatically."

"Good. Both of you will be working with these pilots. It is important to remember that you may surpass them in certain areas, but they have experience. Aya, you will need to stay out of sight and stay in your room. You will be able to train when the pilots are occupying certain areas of the compound. At night we will give you your dosages and you will be able to work with your gundam."

She nodded in comprehension. "Now, can we get the hell out of here?" Yuka glared. 

"Yes of course."

The girls walked out through the sliding doors.

"You know Aya, this sucks ass for you." Yuka put it bluntly. 

"Thank you for putting it in perspective for me." she said nonchalantly.

Yuka shrugged looking at her with curiosity. "I mean why can't you work with them too. It's not like you killed someone they know." She thought it was rather funny, but obviously Aya didn't.

Aya turned and walked the other way. "I'm going to work out. Keep them away from the east wing when they get here.

"OK, what the hell's her problem?" Yuka looked at Aya's fading form down the corridor. 

Nani smiled at one of the many words her old Priest had said to her. "Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted."

Yuka looked at her religious friend dumbly. "That was for what purpose exactly?" 

"Nothing really. It's one of the Beatitudes. Aya just looks like she's in mourning to me." 

"Well I'm glad one of us can tell how she feels." Sarcasm filling Yuka.

Nani continued to walk to the gundam hanger her smile never faltering. Yuka followed in pursuit thinking of how many spaced out cases she knew and wondered why she enjoyed their company.

Once they reached the hanger they saw a few people working on the other gundams. Yuka felt a little protective of her black and maroon gundam. For some reason it looked like they were working a little to hard on the other gundams. _Yea, well, screw them. _She thought placing a hand on her gundam. _Your better no matter what improvements they make to the others, Crimson. _

"I sense some pride in that rather large smile of yours, eh Yuka?" Yuka gave her a grin while shrugging. "I know what you mean though." Yuka raised an eyebrow wondering how she knew if she hadn't said anything. Nani leaned against her green and white gundam, Sugar. "Sugars a part of me. She's like my friend, my child and even me." 

Yuka leaned against her own gundam when the roof above them opened and a small shuttle holding the five gundam pilots descended. 

"I know what you mean, but do they?"

Nani gave her a small shrug. "Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, for they will be filled."

"Great," Yuka snorted and said with dripping sarcasm, "We're all good Samaritans seeking justice in the world."

The shuttle landed with a gust of wind and roof began to close slowly. The two girls moved their way over to the shuttle next to the professor and Clare. The shuttle door opened and an old man with a robotic hand stepped forward along with four other old men and greeted with the professor and Clare. Following the old man were five men, who the two girls assumed were the gundam pilots. The first was a man with jet-black hair tied into a ponytail. The two girls looked at each other noticing how tall he held himself. Yuka snorted, she was nearly six feet", probably two heads taller then him she mused. Her smile faded when a man with brown hair and green eyes walked out having to slouch through the door. Some idle chit chatter followed suit as a man with bright blue eyes and blond hair walked out with a laughing woman with short black hair. There was suddenly a long brown braid flying in the air. Then the owner of the braid clasped a hand on the blonde's shoulder laughing uncontrollably. The last man emerged from the shuttle and the door closed behind him. He had fierce cobalt eyes and messy brown hair. Yuka held a breath and Nani held a winsome smile. 

From the hall Aya stood and gazed at them all silently as they made their introductions. Each one had seemed oddly familiar to her and when the last one had stepped out form the shuttle she had held her breath. A wave of familiarity washed over her. Her eyes pressed together to remember something. She ignored the slight discomfort in her head.

"A prince of the stars," she muttered. She didn't exactly know what the meaning behind her words were and she shook herself from her daze deciding she better get back to the east wing before someone spotted her.

************************************************************************

Ok everyone! 

__

Lady Sanshi


	4. Realizations and Confrontations

Through Time

Chapter 4: Realizations and Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! I don't get why everybody has to put this! Do we even need to? I mean it's not like we all say we created gundam wing. **sigh** -_-

************************************************************************

A few weeks had passed since the gundam pilots relocated themselves into the compound. Introductions were quite stiff between Yuka, Nani and the other pilots. The girls could tell straight off that they were all work and no play. Things went smoothly enough as the men moved into the north wing of the compound where the living area was. Heero and the others adapted to their new gundams the very first day of training. Of course, this was to be expected of them. If the Cobra was indeed planning to attack on schedule they needed to be prepared, all of them did. 

There were, however, a few complications. As the girls were giving them the very first tour of the compound and show of their new gundams there had been the expected questioning.

"Are those mobile suits operational?" 

Yuka found herself looking at the pilot, Heero Yuy, and found a sudden lump forming in her throat. Damn! They had rehearsed this, she could do this. _Just tell them what we practiced_, her mind screamed.

"Those two are our gundams. The one in the center is a prototype that runs automatically." Nani cheerfully came to her rescue just in the nick of time.

Thanks to Nani's quick thinking, Heero kept pace with the others and only acknowledged their explanation with a, "Hn."

Then there had been the other problem, Aya. It was extremely difficult to know when and where she was going to be at different times. The girls also discovered that the gundam pilots adapt quickly. The five of them soon knew their way around almost better than Yuka and Nani by the next few days.

For instance the pilot known as Trowa Barton was casually strolling down the south wing halls heading to the cafeteria one very early Friday morning. Little did he know, Aya was eating an early breakfast. As soon as this information found them, Yuka and Nani made a mad dash and intercepted the pilot just in time.

"Where…are…you……..going?" Yuka clung to her speeding heart.

"To the cafeteria."

"Well…..you see..the..uh..ummm."

"The kitchen doesn't open until 7:00 am on Fridays." Yuka stared at Nani. Yep, she was a quick thinker that girl.

Luckily Trowa Barton believed the excuse and walked away with a small, "Oh." 

Things were certainly starting to get complicated. And you know how the old saying goes; all good things must soon come to an end. Well, keeping Aya away from them was a good thing right? Nani and Yuka weren't certain, but life at the compound was certainly going to change. 

*

"Hiyah!" Aya sent another drilling kick into the practice dummy.

Yuka sat on the floor of the training room fanning herself with a wet towel. The air conditioning was broken yet again. It always seemed to happen, especially in the training room. Yuka glared at Nani slurping away on her ice cream cone. Nani stuck her tongue out and then licked her ice cream rather noisily.

"Aya, exactly how long are we going to keep this up?"

"What do you mean?" Aya sent a punch followed by a high kick toward the dummy. 

"Hiding you, what else? Besides what exactly are we hiding you from?"

When Aya showed no sign of responding Yuka stood up and walked to the dummy holding it in place for her. This was a little trick Yuka had learned over the long months. You stick around by helping Aya train and ask her questions while she's concentrating. This way Yuka was bound to get some answers.

"So what are we hiding you from," she pressed.

A hard punch, "People."

"The pilots?" No response, she tried again.

"Are they guys?"

"Yes"

"Gundam pilots?"

"Yes."

"Why are we hiding you?" 

"I killed someone they knew." Realizing what she said she threw a hard kick at the dummy intentionally throwing Yuka into the nearby wall.

Nani's ice cream fell from her cone as her eyes widened. Yuka struggled to her feet and wiped at a drop of blood that came from the corner of her mouth.

Aya's eyes flashed a bright red that matched the color of her stone necklace. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Yuka. "Don't do that to me again!" it was said with the most utter seriousness and calm control. But Yuka could tell that her eyes showed the anger she wanted to express.

"Dammit, Aya! We're your allies, friends even! How the hell are we supposed to protect you when we don't know what to protect you from!"

A sudden despair took hold of Aya's facial expression and her eyes softened. Nani let the breath she was holding go. When Aya got upset, that meant someone might get hurt. Thank God Yuka had said the right thing. 

Aya's eyes turned back to their normal shade of blue and wrapped her arms around herself. She turned her gaze away from Yuka not being able to meet the girls gaze. Yuka took this time to close the distance between them and embrace her firmly. Aya stiffened under the show of affection.

"God Aya, I may not be able to understand, but I can try."

"I'm sorry." Aya still did not respond to the warm embrace that the taller woman was offering, but she did let her head rest against Yuka's shoulder.

"Who did you…kill..." The word hung in the air as Aya stiffened and closed her eyes. This shouldn't be bothering her, but it was.

"Before the professor took me in and before I lost my memories…. I don't remember killing her, but he was there."

Yuka stepped back and looked Aya firmly in the eyes. "Who did you kill?"

"Relena Peacecraft."

Nani walked over to them and placed a hand on Aya's shoulder. Yuka and Nani both knew what this meant. Aya was responsible for the death of a major politician. They had been trained to kill when necessary. Only Relena Darlian wasn't just any ones target. Relena Darlian's DNA had been used to prevent Aya from dying long ago. For a long time now they knew that the Cobra had searched for Ms. Darlian for their own purposes. If the leader of the Cobra knew that Aya had killed this woman, Aya's life could be in danger.

"I'm so sorry, Aya."

But Aya gave no impression that she cared, or at least she tried to. After all, how could she feel remorse when she couldn't feel at all. Aya just wanted to be left alone, so that she could just follow the orders that were given to her. Why couldn't the world just follow one order, one mission, one master….her master.

**

"Dammit, Aya! We're your friends! How the hell are we supposed to protect you when we don't know what to protect you from!"

Duo nearly dropped his towel when he heard Yuka yelling. He glanced at Wufei next to him and motioned for them to listen by the door. Wufei nodded and they both placed themselves by the door listening intently. They knew something was going on, and they were going to find out.

The woman they recognized as Yuka said something softly. There was a slight pause before a small apology came from a soft voice. A voice that sounded very familiar. There were a few more exchanges between the two, but they were too quiet to be understood. Wufei and Duo pressed their ears closer to the door as the conversation continued.

"Who did you kill?" This voice they recognized as Yuka.

They waited anxiously for the response of this unknown person. 

"Relena Peacecraft."

Shocked, Duo's wide eyes met that of an angered Wufei's.

__

Poor Lena, thought Duo. _We tried so hard to find her after she disappeared, and now that we've found her killer…I 'll make sure he burns in hell! God Heero, why couldn't you have been there for her?_

Lost in his thoughts, Duo was pulled roughly around the corner by Wufei. Wufei narrowed his eyes at Duo and pointed to the door. Three women walked out of the gym/training room. Yuka and Nani walked out first and Duo was ready to jump on the third, the one who had murdered her. What they saw next they weren't prepared for.

A woman with long honey blond hair and blue eyes gracefully followed the other two. It was as if they were staring at a ghost. Walking past them was a woman that they thought was lost to the world forever.

Relena Darlian.

***

Heero lay still on his bed thinking about the last few days since they arrived at the secret base located in Australia. He had arrived at the base with the other gundam pilots and the other creators of the previous gundams. Now they trained, harder than ever. Their schedule consisted of waking up early in the morning and beginning warm-ups before they trained with their gundams. Following their practiced flights with their gundams they continued to work on their training, physically and mentally. Little time was left; they could all feel the tension in the air. The war was beginning and Heero planned to fight it. If not for the people who wished for peace, or for the little girl and her dog that still haunted his mind, it was for the people who had fought for peace in the past. It was for the memory of a woman who had given her heart and soul to the people. Heero was going to make sure that nothing like this would ever happen again, he was going to fight for her. 

He grew tired of all the meaningless battles. At least he knew he wasn't going to be fighting alone. Heero had always fought alone; it was simply how it had always been. He was trained to fight alone, to put the mission first, but this time he was going to be fighting with the others. Not only did he find comfort in that but he found himself surprised he felt that way. Heero had comrades, allies, and maybe even friends. His thoughts were straying from the matter at hand and he tried to focus again on the current problem, Cobra. 

The Cobra was rumored to be incredibly strong and with very advanced technology. Heero knew little about his enemy, except the fact that they didn't use people to pilot their mobile suits. Where the Cobra had obtained the materials to create these mobile dolls so perfectly and in such a small amount of time confused him. Since mobile suits had been destroyed long ago, mobile suits in this day and time were hard to come by. Not that there weren't any. Miliardo Peacecraft, Relena's brother, who had taken the liberty to show himself to the world and take Relena's place, had started to build a small army and encouraged other organizations to do so and join an alliance. This he believed was an important step to victory. People now not only wanted peace, but they also wanted to fight for it.

His thoughts strayed again to his new gundam, the Platinum Wing Zero; he wondered how it would fair against the enemy's mobile suits. It was a strong suit, much like the others. Their gundams all seemed to resemble their previous ones with similar weapons and controls with a few modifications. 

It was starting to get late, he could tell from the lack of noise coming outside in the halls. His mind, still fully awake, came to focus on another subject of interest, the new women gundam pilots. They were good; he'd give them that much. Although they weren't as experienced as he was in battle, they still carried much skill. He could sense their strengths and their weaknesses by watching them fight and fighting against them. 

He glanced at the clock beside his bed. It was getting later, and Duo and Wufei weren't back yet. Duo and Heero shared a room while Trowa, Wufei and Quatre shared the other. Hilde, Duo's _friend _was able to share a room with the doctor Clare. Duo and Wufei had gone for a small work out in the evening and they still hadn't returned. Heero wasn't worried, he never was. These days he still didn't show a lot of concern. He then found himself thinking again of the two gundam pilots Yuka and Nani, and then of the three gundams, 06, 07, and the prototype, 08. When he had asked about 08, the pilot called Yuka had begun to get nervous, he could see it. Yet he wasn't concerned about it, he knew something was going on, and it was only a matter of time before he would get to the bottom of it. 

His mind was starting to become dull and restless as each thought brought more and more drowsiness to his mind. But he couldn't sleep. Heero knew it was still late. He figured that if Wufei was training with Duo and his own mind was still perfectly capable of work, he might as well use it. Heero rose from his bed and headed for the gym. He could always clear his mind and truly focus when he was training. Perhaps sleep would be able to find him sooner.

****

Duo and Wufei gazed at the wall inside the room that Quatre, Wufei and Trowa all shared. They had recently told the others what they had discovered earlier. They hadn't yet told Heero, but Duo felt that Heero should have been the first to know. Duo and Wufei agreed to wait to tell Heero later after they discussed it with the others. Trowa and Quatre were just as surprised as them, although Trowa seemed to take the news rather calmly and with serious thought. Not only had they told them that this girl had admitted to killing Relena Darlian, but she also looked exactly like her. They were all silent for the moment letting the information that they had just received process.

"What are we going tell Heero?" asked Quatre.

"Nothing yet." Said Duo. " I mean what are we going to tell him? That we think we found Relena's killer, but she just happens to look like her?"

"Before we even consider this we should rethink our alliance with these people." Trowa stared at them crossing his arms. They all became silent once again, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"He's right. We don't know what their intentions are. If this woman is an impostor and is in fact the one who murdered Relena Peacecraft, they wouldn't be keeping her a secret in this compound." Wufei stood and crossed the room. 

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Duo pressed the subject further.

"We can't do anything right now except wait and possibly confront them about it. But we shouldn't do anything rash." Quatre supported his head with his hands deep in thought.

"But we should try to find out what's going on without them noticing, if that's possible." Trowa added.

"That's a good idea," encouraged Quatre.

"What are we going to tell Heero though?" asked Duo.

There was a slight pause before anyone spoke. Wufei was the first to speak, "Heero is a soldier, he will be able to handle this."

*****

Aya lay in bed awake unable to claim sleep. She was told to sleep right after she had received her medication from the professor. Trying to obey him she lay on her bed for hours with her eyes closed trying to wind down the thoughts presenting themselves in her mind. Every time Aya was at the edge of sleep she would start to dream of a barren land covered in blood. This did not bother her, or at least part of her. There seemed to be two people in her dream, each of them looking like a reflection of the other. 

One of her images seemed to cry for the blood that had been spilt but the other girl seemed to overpower this one. It appeared each of them knew who was stronger because the gentle one began to run and as she began to run, it wasn't just a gentle reflection of Aya, it was Aya. Aya began to run as fast as her legs could carry her, but she was no match for the empty face that followed. Soon she began to slow and tried desperately to move her exhausted legs and urge them to keep moving. Aya collapsed a pathetic heap on the ground and before her stood herself. Suddenly they were talking and then she was horrified to see the offered hand extend to her. Aya screamed with all her might. She wanted to somehow find herself away from this place and back home. Wherever home was. Her dreams always ended there, because that was when she woke up screaming. Tonight, she had only seen a few glimpses of this dream before she had awakened.

Deciding she was not going to be able to obey the professor, Aya proceeded to the gym and training facilities. Perhaps there she would be able to clear her mind. 

Getting up she realized it was nearly two in the morning. Although it was late there would be some mechanics still working vigorously on their gundams, striving for perfection. Perfection was what the professor wanted, perfect was what he had created her to be. Aya put on some flexible attire to move around in. As she was about to leave Aya noticed that Nani wasn't sleeping, nor was she in her bed. Shrugging she decided to leave Nani be. Not wasting another thought, she proceeded to the gym.

******

It seemed to be working. Exerting her energy by throwing punches and kicks helped calm her mind. When she was fighting she didn't have to think, the movements came on their own like instincts. 

Sweat was starting to run down her creased brows as she threw punch after punch letting herself become absorbed into the dance she was performing. Aya swung herself around and then threw a hard back kick nearly breaking the practice dummy. Next Aya tested herself on a small obstacle course. She jumped and then reached for the suspending rope and swung herself across the room. She landed gracefully on the floor and started to run throwing attacks in various directions. Aya kicked, jumped, dodged, and destroyed on coming objects. Aya wiped the sweat from her face with a towel and sat for a moment. Exchanging the towel for a knife, she began to practice attacking her enemy once again. 

While slicing her knife through the air she heard the door open behind her and felt a pair of eyes on her back. In mid attack Aya turned and threw her knife to the side of where she knew the intruders head would be and quickly pulled out her gun that never left her side. Aya aimed for the heart, but didn't fire. Her intention was to unearth fear, not to kill. She recognized him as one of the gundam pilots, gundam pilot 01.

Heero Yuy did not move an inch when the knife had been thrown to the side of his head, cutting at some of his dark unruly hair. He still did not move even when the gun moved to aim at his heart. His eyes opened wide as he realized just who was holding the gun at his heart. 

The woman he saw before him had to be a ghost, it just had to be. It couldn't be _her._ She was dead. Or at least he thought she was dead. He saw her deep blue eyes narrow as her lips parted.

"You shouldn't be here." She demanded.

His own cold glare now matched hers. Heero knew this couldn't be her, this expression couldn't be hers. Yet he still found that he so desperately wanted this woman to be her.

"Relena." He whispered, and Heero saw the anger in her beautiful blue eyes.

************************************************************************

Please read and review! Comments and criticism are welcome! 

__

Lady Sanshi


End file.
